Maki Nikaido
'Maki Nikaido, '(Nikaido Maki), is an elementary schooler who appeared in the third Death Note movie, L: Change the WorLd. Maki is the daughter of the scientist Dr. Nikaido. His assistant Dr.Kimiko Kujo invented a virus 100 times stronger than Ebola and has an infection rate like the Influenza virus. Maki witnesses her father's murder at the hands of Dr.Kujo, who plans to use the virus to wipe out most of humanity. Maki runs away and ends up with L, who takes her under his wing. Convinced that Maki has the antidote formula, Dr. Kujo tracks her down to L's headquarters. Appearace Maki has short black hair. She's tweleve years old, and always holds a patch-work teddy bear with her mother's voice recorded in it. In the movie, she's, at first, seen wearing a school uniform. Later when she, L L , and Near exited the train, she changed into a red dress so others wouldn't recognize her. Plot Maki is the daughter of the scientist Dr. Nikaido. When Dr. Nikaido was in his lab waiting for his assistant Dr. Kimiko so he can inform her something, a bio terrorist group appeared in his lab. Dr. Nikaido then arrived and admitted to him that she's the leader of the group. She tells him to hand over the antidote of the invented virus because she couldn't continue her plan to wipe out much of humanity without it. Dr. Nikaido refuses, and she threatened him, telling him that they'll see which is more important to him, Maki or the antidote. Mean while, Maki arrived at the lab, and she went upstairs to find her father cornered by Kimiko and the bio terrorist group. She hid behind a wall and watched. Dr. Nikaido then takes out the antidote, and put it somewhere where it'll be destroyed. Then, he takes out the sample of the virus he got, and injected himself with it. While the virus took affect, Kimiko pressed a button which let electric sparks fly around the lab. Maki, hidden behind the wall, watched as her father die gruesomely. Maki runs out to the car that she arrived with, and she told the car driver to drive to every adress recorded on her phone. She cries and cries all the way on the ride. In L's headquarters, he recieves a video chat with Kimiko telling him that she needs the antidote to the virus, and Dr. Nikaido was murdered by someone. Now she needs his help tracking it down. In reply, L tells her to meet him in his headquarters. After the chat, someone from the entrance of his headquarters tells him that they need Watari. As it turned out, it was Maki's driver. Then, L tells Maki that she can come into the headquarters. When Maki was there, Kimiko and the terrorists entered the headquarters and set off an alarm. Maki ran out of L's office and faces her alone. During their encounter, Maki injects herself with the virus, and was about to get shot. L rescues her from the terrorists and brings her and Near through a secret door in the hallway. When they went through a couple of staircases, they meet an FBI agent who then helps them. L brings all of them to his pink truck where they escaped. The FBI agent drove the pink truck, L, Maki, and Near all throughout the town, and drove a lot of silly attention to themselves. L made him stop at a market and he and the other two kids went inside. During their stay at the marketplace, L buys various things, making a small, transmitter that proved to be useful later. Meanwhile, Kimiko was planning to track down Maki because of suspicion that she may have the antidote injected in her. When a talk between L and the FBI agent was finished, FBI agent was stuck being the decoy again, while L, Maki, and Near traveled on the train to meet a scientist named Matsudo. They got off at a stop, and stopped using public transportation. They rode bikes around the small town, Maki changed into a red dress so that people wouldn't recognize her as her usual self in her school uniform. When they arrived at Matsudo's lab, L tells him that the reason why he's there is that they need him to create the antidote. Matsudo accepts the job. While making the antidote, Matsudo encounters many problems leading to him not being able to complete the right one for many times. Then, a drawing made by Near that was on the board lead near to a conlusion: 13 and 11. Through that, L was able to figure out MK, which meant Midkine.Midkine may be a significant ingrediant to the final antidote. After a picnic on the roof of the lab, Maki says that she needs to use the bathroom, but when L and Near were gone, she ran and left the lab by her self. At night when Maki was at a doc where boats were, she arranged Kimiko to meet her there alone. She arrived, but she wasn't alone, the terrorists ended up taking Maki away for their experiments across the country. L run to rescue her but was too late. L returns to the lab, finding out that Matsudo had already finished making the correct antidote, but it hasn't been tested yet. Matsudo then makes many more, and L takes all of them. He and the FBI agent then goes to save Maki, they drove to the airport in the pink truck. On the airplane, Kimiko has Maki in an operation room, but the captain of the plane tells the passengers that there's an unauthorized viehcle on the runway. Kimiko realizes it's L's truck, and she takes Maki out of the operation area. At this time, one of the terrorists has already been infected by the deadly virus because of Maki's injection. The terrorists take out guns hidden in Maki's operation table. Kimiko commands one of the terrorists to take the plane off the ground. L's truck makes it just in time, and L jumps from the enterpath into the moving plane. Meanwhile, the passengers on the plane began to be infected, and dying. The terrorist pilot of the plane dies, and the plane goes out of control. Kimiko starts to get infected as well, she thinks the plane will take flight, and the virus will spread. But L had also brought the transmitter he made earlier on with him, he says that its magnetic pull is strong enough to stop the plane. As Kimiko dies, L injects the antidote into her, and tells a flight attendent to give everyone on the plane a shot of the antidote. Maki gets a shot before it was too late, and so did everybody else. L then runs to the plane's control booth, and stops the plane before it crashes into the airport. When everything crazy was gone on the plane, Maki sees a knife laying beside Kimiko, she picks it up, and attempted to kill her, but was stopped by L. She tells Kimiko that it's okay, and she starts sobbing again. The ambulence came and pulled all the sick passengers away to the hospital. At the end, Kimiko wakes up in the Wammy House with the FBI agent sitting next to her. She finds her teddy bear with L's voice recorded in it. L tells her "Welcome home Maki, please have a good day tomorrow, too." Category:Female characters Category:L: Change the WorLd